naruto_oc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
NOTE: '''This was a prototype project. For the finished article, see Rasetsu Otsutsuki '''Rasetsu Uzumaki is the first born child of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. He is the uncle of Tsunade and Nawaki Senju. Haruo is stated to be, aside from Naruto Uzumaki, the closest candidate to the reincarnation of Hagoromo Otsutsuki in history, being bested only by naruto himself in this regard. He prefers to use the clan name of his mothers side, rather than his fathers. Haruo has more than lived up to the legendary status of his father, whom was one of the first people in the world known to hold the title of "God of Shinobi", and has been trained and learned under some of the most popular and iconic figures ever to appear throughout the course of ninja history, including his own father, Hashirama, his uncle, Tobirama Senju, his grandfather, Butsuma Senju, his mother, Mito Uzumaki, as well as multitude of other powerful and skilled individuals. As such, Rasetsu himself has since become one of the most infamous and powerful shinobi ever to grace the face of the earth, to the point that by this current point in time he has said to have completely transcended the usual bounds and parameters which ultimately bind all shinobi. The most infamous aspect about Rasetsu's abilities are the fact that he seems to be one of the single most knowledgeable and intelligent characters in the known world, being privy to knowledge about the sage of the six paths, his mother, Kaguya-Hime, the Shinju/Ten Tails, Chakra, and all of how those entities relate to the current populace and noble clans that exist today in the world. Appearance A man whom bares both the characteristics of his father and mother. Most prominent is his bright, crimson red hair which characterizes his status as a member of The Uzumaki Clan. Rasetsu had always been very proud of his red hair, even though he would be consistently made fun of due to the fact that he stood out from other young children when he was attending the ninja academy. All his life haruo has worn other bright, hot colors which compliment his hair and generally make him stand out from the crowd. Haruo is a distinctively sagely, priest-like young man whom simply exhudes a level of wisdom, insight, and sophistication which is such that his mere presence alone has caused others to immediately recognise Haruo's status as a person of noble bloodline. He is a tall, lean, and athletic person whom has always been noted as being abnormally tall for his age, standing head and shoulders above both his father, mother, and uncle at a young age, that is, shortly before the death of his father. Rasetsu has an extremely divine and god fearing appearance which causes most people to acknowledge him as their superior through merely laying their eyes upon him. Rasetsu's every presence commands a level of degree of nobility and authoritary air to the point where at first glance, others have immediately acknowledged them as their superior. Even as a mere child, Rasetsu commanded a presence which demanded respect and subjugation. Even the enormous, particularly strong pride and arrogance of Haseo Uchiha was immediately shattered upon coming into the strange, almost divine presence of Rasetsu Uzumaki. Personality Rasetsu is intensely, ultimately benevolent and wise, as proof of the fact that he has grown up living a life of a sage and a monk whom has studied countless different things about the world and its inhabitants. Rasetsu has the ability to quite easily influence others regardless of how darkened or hard their hearts may have become, easily influencing them through words, sometimes even less, to the point that he can cause even the most zealous of opponents and enemies to question their own ideals which may have been originally used to fuel their power and rage, completely disarming most situations with an enormous degree of wisdom and insight which far surpasses that of even the most seasoned and professional of other elder monks and sages whom have taken the steps needed in order to obtain enlightenment. It is absurdly difficult for Rasetsu to be lied to and deceived, to the point where any notion has effectively become impossible by this current point in time. His sheer degree of wisdom and insight is such that he has the ability to see directly into the hearts and souls of those around him without so much as giving them a single, casual glance, immediately sensing their true intentions and even discerning some of the most complicated and detailed aspects of their own personal lives and experiences throughout the course of their lives. His personality and enormous charisma prompts others to immediately lean upon him and acknowledge him as a leader type figure, part of the reason why so any of his former enemies and opponents have swallowed their own pride and have acknowledged Rasetsu as their leader. Relationships History Rasetsu was born the first son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Shortly after his birth, the seal holding the nine tailed fox within his mother had become extremely weak and could be easily broken. Instead, the fox was sealed into his body, both yin and yang portions of its chakra quite easily being sealed into his new and nubile young uzumaki body. Rasetsu was taught the arts of both senju and uzumaki at a young age, prompting him to become an early prodigy due to the constant nurturing of his enormous, seemingly limitless latent talent and potential. From his father he learned to control the power of sage mode and wood release, as well as amass an extraordinary skill on all basic aspects of shinobi combat. From his uncle he learned the manipulation of spacetime and various powerful forbidden and sealing jutsu. And from his mother he was taught the signature uzumaki fuinjutsu, as well as the cultivation and control of chakra, not to mention the biju control modes and transformations. Skills Chakra Quite shockingly, Rasetsu seems to have the single greatest chakra control in existence, his understanding and the sheer depth of his mastery over something as basic and fundamental as this aspect of ninja combat is something which has made him feared as a monster throughout the course of his lifetime, having earned the infamous moniker "The God of Chakra". Proof his mastery the manipulation of chakra is demonstrated time and time again, as Rasetsu can seal off, segregate, raise, or drastically increase his own chakra seemingly by force of will, feats such as these being only the most mundane and basic of his abilities in this regard. Naturally, being born of The Uzumaki Clan as well as having directly descended from one of, if not the single most powerful ninja of all time, Rasetsu holds an absolutely enormous degree of chakra. Thanks to his chakra, as well as his ability to preserve, cultivate, and manipulate it, Rasetsu is capable of using a multitude of high level and extremely taxing jutsu and abilities in rapid, and repeated succession without slowing down or putting himself in danger of chakra exhaustion. Rasetsu's chakra on his own is noted as being as powerful as that of a tailed beasts, making him an utter monster, having likely inherited the immense energy reserves from both his father and mother. Ninjutsu Naturally, having been trained extensively underneath his father, mother, uncle, and a multitude of other different and powerful shinobi, Rasetsu has obtained an extremely vast array of different jutsu and ninja arts which can be deployed in battle. Rasetsu at a young age obtained an extremely deep theoretical knowledge on ninjutsu and its innermost machinations and functions, something which has allowed him to develop a multitude of different techniques of his own. Well within hokage-level standards at this current point in time, the jutsu at Rasetsu's disposal is shown to be positively devastating. Taijutsu Rasetsu is an extremely advanced master of various different powerful and mighty taijutsu form, including having knowledge of some of the leafs most secret, powerful, and forbidden taijutsu forms and techniques so much so that he can be considered a master the likes of which other taijutsu practitioners may look up to and be inspired by. Eight Gates Rasetsu has shown a profoundly deep mastery over the eight inner gates and his ability to harness and unleash their powers, which is only natural given his status as a person whom has endlessly and relentlessly pursued the secrets of chakra and all that which it entails. Kenjutsu Rasetsu has learned the art of swordsmanship from his grandfather Butsuma Senju. Swordsmanship serves as one of the most integral aspects to Rasetsu's ability to fight and combat his enemies, having a vast roster of different stances and striking methods, as well as living by the senju's unique code of swordsmanship chivalry. He often uses his kenjutsu in conjunction with his Jutsu. Fuinjutsu Even among the standards of The Uzumaki Clan, Rasetsu's mother praised him as being an absolute prodigy in the art of sealing, being perhaps his single most devastating and powerful ability at this current time. His skill in the art of sealing is such that he has created and modified some of the most powerful and deadly, as well as intricate and complicated sealing methods in the history of the ninja world. Throughout the world, Rasetsu has received a multitude of different titles and monikers thanks to his monstrous sealing jutsu affinity, and his evergrowing, seemingly limitless talent within. Hiraishin no Jutsu Having obtained an extremely advaced mastery in both modifying and application of his uncles sealing technique, Rasetsu at his current point in time has become one of the single most infamous and devastating users of The Hiraishin no Jutsu in history, and is reputed for having taught Minato Namikaze how to perform it. Easily being the strongest of the three users of this technique, Rasetsu's mastery of the hiraishin no jutsu has been cultivated and increased to the point that he is capable of "jumping" through sheer force of will, never having to use his kunai or an object as a medium of catalyst to trigger the event. Byakugou no Jutsu Rasetsu has mastered his mothers Byakugou Jutsu of perfect an instantaneous regeneration. He is capable of regenerating entire limbs and vital organs in the situation that they are destroyed, but Rasetsu most commonly uses his Byakugou no Jutsu in conjunction with his 8 Gates. Opening the gate of death while performing his byakugou no jutsu allows Rasetsu to sustain his body and push his power to the limit without putting himself in any real danger, as the deterioration of his body is being constantly mended by the effects of his byakugou seal even faster than it can decay. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Shortly after beginning academy attendance, Rasetsu was sent to Mt Myoboku where he formulated a contract with the toad sages. Aside from teaching him a multitude of different senjutsu and sage mode itself, Rasetsu's ability to summon fourth some of the most powerful toad sages and elder toads serves as but another layer of extremely powerful strength and irrefutable proof of his status as hashirama senju. The abilities and advantages that summoning toads to the battlefield allows Rasetsu number in the numerous, each one of them typically being as strong and as devastating as the other. Kinjutsu Rasetsu is an accomplished master of Kinjutsu, being reputed in this regard as having the ability to conjure up some of the most terrifying and destructive of forbidden techniques ever witnessed by the populace of the elemental nations. His interest in Kinjutsu was naturally sparked upon learning directly from his uncle, The Second Hokage, whom taught him his infamous Edo Tensei. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Aside from simply having an intricate understanding and knowledge of the supposedly "perfect" Edo Tensei created by his uncle, Rasetsu has also modified the technique to his own liking, and has subsequently increased the ffectiveness and speed at which he is capable of reviving others. Fused with his extensive rinnegan abilities, Rasetsu's ability to perform edo tensei has become one of the single most feared and hated abilities within his own vast arsenal of different jutsu and techniques. Byakugou: Mandala of Infinite Life The highest and most perfect form of his mother Mito's Byakugou no Jutsu. It returns Rasetsu to his youth and his physical prime all the while making him immortal, granting him the effects of the byakugou no jutsu such as instant regeneration, but also giving him the ability to never feel pain or be effected by injuries sustained. Being returned to his state of youth also grants him his prime power which is leagues ahead of his already mighty elderly state. Kekkei Genkai Thanks to his birth status as well as the enormous lengths he has gone to throughout the course of his life in order to understand Kekkei Genkai and how they are born, Rasetsu has amassed a great understanding and subsequent control over his own unique kekkei genkai. His control over his inborn abilities is such that he may quite easily use them in conjunction with one another, to the point that he can has even formed entirely new jutsu and techniques thanks to the control he has. Mokuton Inherited directly from his father. Through transforming his lifeforce or flowing it into the surroundings, Rasetsu gives birth to wooden constructs and even entire forests. The wood he generates is dense and powerful enough that even the blade of Haseo Uchiha's fully manifested susanoo was incapable of damaging it. Rasetsu at this point in time also has the ability to quite easily perform some of his fathers most complicated and powerful Jutsu with strict ease. Rinnegan Much like Kaguya-Hime, his ancestor, Rasetsu has consumed the fruit of The Shinju, and has been granted its power in the form of the legendary dojutsu known as The Rinnegan. However, this can not be considered the true reason for him having obtained and wielding the power of The Rinnegan. Rasetsu knows the "The Truth of The Six Paths". This has allowed him to obtain a stage of enlightenment and deep, cosmic awareness which is said to put him at a level close to the sage himself, so it is only natural that Rasetsu is capable of manifesting The Rinnegan of legend. Shingan The Power of The Six Paths in its purest form. Shingan, eye of The Shinju, a truly divine vision, a gods eye dwelling in the eye of a human, Rasetsu has obtained this transcendant form of Rinnegan which he himself has described as "The Origin of All Dojutsu", being the primordial Shinju Eye itself. Senjutsu The power of Rasetsu's Senjutsu dwarfs his Ninjutsu by leaps and bounds, literally, granting him far greater destructive capacity and, jutsu density, and general area of effect. The Senjutsu at his disposal number from ninjutsu enhanced by natural energy and increased in range, to all new and powerful techniques the likes of which Rasetsu could not muster while in his previous form. Sage Mode Slipping into Sage mode at almost instantaneous speeds is a casual feat for Rasetsu at this given time. At a young age he was sent to mount myobokuzan and trained furiously and extensively under the wise elder toad sages in order to grant him an insight and wisdom for sage mode and its powers which may even surpass his fathers own by this point in time. Rasetsu's sage mode is shown to be an extremely pure manifestation of the power, and bares both the characteristics of the traditional toad sage mode as well as the unique sage form which his father had, giving him strange, tengu-like markings spreading across his face and sides of his cheeks from underneath his eyes. Biju Control Rasetsu once had the entirety of the yin and yang portions of kurama stored within his body. This remained within him for an unset period of time but was eventually sealed back into his mother which rendered her immobile. After that it was sealed into Kushina Uzumaki. However, Rasetsu's enormous, unsurpassable understanding of chakra and its nature has allowed him to, although the nine tails has left his body in itself, he retained the essence of its power, allowing him to maintain usage of his biju transformations. When asked about this, Rasetsu simply states that "Chakra is chakra. It does not discriminate. Regardless of the form, intensity, of manifestation, chakra is the one thing in this world that regards all equally. Whether you're a noble clansmen, a jinchuriki, or a legend, chakra will always be there at the bottom layer of your power. Only one who understands the truth about it can transcend the status of humans and jinchuriki". Rasetsu's ability to maintain the power of Kurama is also attributed to the enormous effect it had on him as a child, explaining the four whisker marks on each cheek he has. Quotes *''"The ninja is perfect. He does not have a weakness. He does not discriminate. He cannot be beaten. The ninja is an unstoppable, flawless killing machine. There can be no room for weakness"'' Trivia